


Ambushed in the halls

by darklildevil



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklildevil/pseuds/darklildevil
Summary: Carlos could swear that the pirates were everywhere these days, always watching him.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 5
Kudos: 252





	Ambushed in the halls

Carlos was a simple sort of guy. So long as he had food and a place to sleep- and his friends were in the same position- he was quite content with life.

Which is why, despite all the issues and complications that arose with the barrier dropping, he didn't really mind that Auradon prep was now overrun with pirates.

Honestly, every corner he turned had at least one isle kid lingering there, all seeming to be from Uma's crew (how big had it grown in their absence, anyway?) all seemingly staring at him.

Mal couldn't stand it, the sight of Uma's crew driving her to new heights of paranoia.

Jay was getting even more touchy-feely, almost always with an arm slung over Carlos' shoulders. Not that Carlos minded, per say, but it seemed to agitate the onlooking pirates.

Evie was far too busy in meetings with Ben to actually notice, which was one blessing Carlos could count. 

The lunch bell rang, some students reacting with far more urgency than others. (The Isle kids were struggling to remember that being late was bad in a bad way here, not rewarded.)

Carlos gathered his belongings, said farewell to his friends and headed off out the east door towards his Computer Sciences class, being the only one from their group to take that class.

He settled his headphones over his ears, bag slung over one shoulder. It had taken months for him to feel comfortable blocking out his hearing. It was such a vulnerable situation to be in, but here in Auradon, he didn't need to be on edge. He didn't need to jump at shadows, and be scared of what was around the corner.

As if to prove his point, Carlos rounded the corner of the building to slam into a figure.

Fate was a bitch. Or whoever up there that was in charge of this sort of stuff, anyway. 

Toned leather clad arms wrapped around him, stopping him from bouncing off of the hard chest he walked face-first into and falling on his ass. 

Carlos looked up (and up, and up, god it wasn't fair how tall Hook was) into Harry Hook's grinning face.

“Harry! Sorry, didn't see you there.”

One of Hooks' hands came up to move his headphones down, the other holding snug against the small of Carlos' back.

“Didn't see me? Well, lad, tha's a right shame.”

A shiver crawled down his spine at the voice, accent doing funny things to Carlos' knees (as it always had done, not that he would ever admit to it)

“Uh, yeah. Sure. Mind letting me go?”

Hook stepped back, trailing his hand down Carlos' arm in a gentle way nobody had ever conceived him capable of. “Mind? Yes. But I shall anyway. I wanna ask ye something.”

Carlos tilted his head (not realising how adorable he looked in doing so) and gestured for Harry to spit it out.

“Would ye, uh, wanna go on, uh, to a place, with me.”

Silence. Carlos tilted his head the other way, this time in confusion. 

“I don't get it. What?”

Harry raised a hand, rubbing the back of his neck. He cleared his throat, no longer looking at Carlos. In fact, he seemed to be avoiding his gaze now. 

“So, we been watching ye, and I don't reckon you're with Jay, and the girls are with the King and the nerd boy, and the lass left ye after the whole debacle on the grass and-”

“Wait.” Carlos lifted a hand in front of Harry, stopping the taller boys words.

“You've been watching me? Like, your pirate crew? I wasn't imagining that?”

Harry shrugged, looking uncomfortable. “Ye weren't meant to notice 'em.”

Carlos gaped in wonder. “They, uh, they weren't very discreet. Why, exactly, were they watching me?”

Another throat clear. “Well, I wanted ta know if ye were taken.”

Taken. Not with Jay. Go to a place. Harry's words all of a sudden connected in the younger boys brain, making perfect sense.

“Harry, are you asking me on a date?”

A quick but nervous smirk. 

“Trying ta, yeah.”

Red blossomed across freckled cheeks, as the owner struggled for words.

“So, uh. You had your crew stalk me. To work out if I was single. So you could ask me out?”

Hook sighed, looking at Carlos as though he was a little slow. 

“Yes, lad, we already covered that. So? Will ye?”

Dumbly, the younger boy nodded his head.

A brilliant grin stretched across the pirates face. He slung an arm around Carlos' shoulder, pulling him into a quick hug.

“Brilliant. I'll get the crew to let ya know when. Toodles.”

With that parting crack, the older boy was sauntering away down the hall, whistling some eerie melody.

Carlos stood frozen for a few moments, just digesting what had happened. 

Never in his wildest dreams, did Harry Hook ask him out. (Hook certainly did lots of things in his wild dreams, but never that). Harry Hook. The hottest guy Carlos had ever seen. 

Well, life just got much more interesting.


End file.
